transformersidwlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Censere
"You... rang?" They say that a mute Neutral known as the Necrobot travels the battlefields of the Great War, administering posthumous rites to fallen Cybertronians. They say that he can determine the cause of death just by letting his shadow fall on the corpse and that he has devoted his life to recording the fate of every last Transformer. Whether there is any truth to these stories is unknown to most, but they persist. In truth, he is an ordinary Cybertronian more properly known as Censere, who has dedicated himself to the recording of every Cybertronian death. History NOTE THAT THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION COMES FROM TFWIKI.NET I AM JUST REUSING THE IDW INFO THERE FOR THIS WIKI. Censere of the High-Ceilinged Manifold was a census office worker named in the ancient times before the war of the Thirteen Tribes. When he left the census office to retrain as a forensic pathologist, he drifted apart from a friend and co-worker named Tusk; when Tusk died, it went unreported, and Censere did not find out about it until years later. His friend's death moved Censere to begin a lifelong mission: chronicling the deaths of every Cybertronian. With the destruction of his hometown in the First Cybertronian Civil War, Censere relocated to a "scorched and forgotten" planet that Tusk had told him about, where he set up a base of operations filled with complex machinery that allowed him to keep track of spark signatures, and quantum technology that let him teleport all around the universe to record every fatality. He transformed the blasted world on which he dwelled into a beautiful garden, filled with holographic statues of every living Cybertronian, which he would switch off when the Cybertronian died. Around the bases of the statues, he planted flowers crafted from the residual spark energy of whoever the statue's real-life counterpart was responsible for killing. He also kept a dedicated journal filled with all manner of things, including the original, unedited version of the Grand Cybertronian Taxonomy. Swearing an oath of non-interference, Censere eventually became a figure of myth and legend among Cybertronians, glimpsed on battlefields across the cosmos silently recording deaths. Dubbed the "Necrobot" by the religious and/or superstitious, he was also known as the "Gatekeeper", or the "Mute Neutral", and was believed to be an envoy of Primus, charged with ferrying departed sparks into the afterlife. Conversely, skeptics like Ratchet dismissed his existence as a fairytale, attributing supposed sightings of him and his "portable apothecary" to visual glitches caused by freshly-constructed Cybertronians' senses "trying to run before they can walk", like the Shimmer or seeing Primus's face in a mushroom cloud. Trailbreaker shared his lack of belief, comparing stories of the Necrobot to Sparkeaters and the Seething Moon. While on the planet Clemency, itself littered with the bodies of dead (and occasionally not-so-dead) Transformers, Misfire would periodically catch sight of what he believed was the Necrobot. He would then "chase it" for a few seconds before "losing sight of it" again, as observed by Krok who was not himself a believer. One and a half years later, however, the Necrobot did indeed arrive on Clemency to add Flywheels to his list of dead Cybertronians, which also included several members of the Lost Light crew. A selection of the crew of the Lost Light visited his planet of operations, the location of which was revealed by an info bullet from Agent 113. Alarmed to see that multiple Transformers whose deaths he knew he had unambiguously recorded were alive and walking around in his garden, the Necrobot slammed the door to his complex shut, but when one such 'bot, Nightbeat, stood outside the door and refused to leave, Censere gave in to his curiosity and invited Nightbeat inside so he could explain his and the others' continued living (Nightbeat, he soon learned, had been revived by the properties of the Dead Universe, while the others had never died - the deaths he had recorded were those of their quantum duplicates, created through a quantum generator accident). Censere went on to explain his true nature and how he carried out his work; though Nightbeat was dismayed by this revelation, having wanted to believe that the Necrobot was a mystic figure and proof that higher powers existed in the universe, Censere reminded him that his not being 'magic' did not mean the Afterspark did not exist. He would take Nightbeat's words to heart when he found one of Brainstorm's time cases buried by Megatron. By linking it up to his teleport chamber, he was able to go back in time, recovering the Transformers on his list of the disappeared. The time traveling took its toll on the passengers though, so he put them in comas and disguised them as organics to keep them safe from other Cybertronians. Occasionally, he would be glimpsed in these endeavors by others, spawning the legends of his portable apothecary. Among those he rescued were 'bots like Roller, Wavelength, Syphon, Anode, Fangry, and Rapidfire. He was halfway down the list when the Decepticon Justice Division showed up, and he guessed that several of the 'bots he rescued were on their own list. The DJD somehow learned of the Lost Light's previous visit to Necroworld and decided to use a fabricated distress signal to lure the group back in order to maroon them, Tarn reasoning the Necrobot was the perfect bait. However, Censere altered the signal minutes after it was sent, turning it into a psychic bombardment of the intended recipients' worst fears in an attempt to warn them off. The DJD then butchered Censere and left his body with flowers stuffed in exit wounds for the Autobots to find. While the Autobots were distracted with the ongoing siege, Censere, due to his great age, dissolved into sentio metallico. Left behind was the key to his stasis pod room. After the Autobots discovered it, they were unable to use Censere's teleport chamber to escape for fear of leaving the "organics" to die. Several hours later, Rewind, having read through Censere's journal, discovered what he'd done with Brainstorm's time machine.